chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley Efa Petrelli
Hayley is a character used by Wayward Daughter in World 2. She is the second daughter of Lowri and Peter Petrelli, and the younger twin of Amber. She also has an older brother, Nathan, and younger siblings Darrien and Tessa. She is roughly 3 years of age, and has the abilities of Florakinesis, Empathy and Limited Physical Adaptation. Appearance As a newborn infant, Hayley ressembled her twin greatly, but they have grown more different as they aged and will continue to do so. She has brown hair which is slightly lighter than her sister's, and grey eyes like her maternal grandmother and aunt. Both she and Amber have inherited their father's smile. Personality Home Hayley lives with the rest of her family in a large house in the suburbs of New York City. She has lived in this house for her entire life. The house consists of 3 stories, is often altered by Reality Manipulation, and has an extensive garden where Hayley likes to manipulate the plants. The house contains a kitchen, breakfast room, dining room, 4 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, a few shower-rooms and 2 nurseries. Abilities The first ability Hayley manifested was Florakinesis, before birth. She made white lilies blossom on Lydia's grave, but this was unnoticed, and the ability was only confirmed when she was a day old and had grown a meadow in her and Amber's nursery. This is her main ability, and her favourite one, and she loved using it to decorate her home and family in flowers. With Florakinesis, Hayley can: *Manipulate the growth and movement of all kinds of plants *Create new plants *Mimic plants. The second ability she manifested was Limited Physical Adaptation, at birth. Despite the fact that she'd been born over a month early, her lungs adapted so that they were fully formed and functional. The ability is reflexive and cannot be controlled or suppressed. It will protect her against any harm which would be fatal or severe, but smaller injuries can still occur. Possible adaptations include: *Forming gills underwater *Forming a filter in her upper respiratory system if she inhales smoke or poisonous gases *Inability to absorb poisons *Immunity to fire *Impenetrable skin if she falls, crashes or is attacked The last ability she manifested was Empathy, shortly after birth. Joshua Evans had said something which made her mother anxious, and Hayley sensed this fear, resulting in it reflecting in her eyes. The ability includes: *Reflexively sensing the emotions of all within proximity *Sensing the fears and desires of others via touch *Sensing what's important to a person and what makes them who they are *Reflecting visions of what she senses, in her eyes. Family *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray *Cousins - Claire Bennett, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Abbie Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Gray, Zoe Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin. Brief History Like her sister, Hayley too died with her mother and was revived when Peter healed them. She and Amber were born a month early. When they were roughly 7 months, the twins were abducted after Nathan had taken them into the future. Peter attempted to rescue them and was captured himself. However, 2 months later, they were rescued by the remaining family. Strengths & Weaknesses